Believe in me
by BritishBelle
Summary: Princess Twyla dreams about a a far away land called Neverland where she meets a boy. Whilst trying to find out who this boy is she comes across him in the castle. This boy promises he can give her happiness, but with her duties to her kingdom a pending engagement and a past that haunts her will she be able to make the right choice? Set before the curse. [PeterxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that Peter Pan/ OC fics are kinda overdone but i hope you'll enjoy my twist I've put on it :P  
Hope you enjoy it xxx**

* * *

_**Will you save me?, **_  
_**i will believe in you**_  
_**I'll give love**_  
_**I'll give love**_  
_**Save me **_  
_**Your arms i'll fall into**_  
_**I'll give love **_  
_**I'll give love**_

_A soft melodic tune stirred her awake. Her eyelids fluttered open to unfamiliar scenery. The sky was a deep blue scattered with glittering stars. Dark blue shadows were cast over miles of trees making the girl furrow her brow. She was in a jungle? She had no idea where she was but she knew one thing. She certainly was not in her kingdom anymore. The haunting tune that woke her, amplified in volume and she stood up on her feet finding herself drawn to the sound. The girl observed the scenery around her intrigued by the beautiful flowers and amazing plants. The earth beneath her feet felt cold and soft causing her to look down. She remembered her mother telling her that a princess was always to keep her feet covered in a shoe and yet here she was barefooted with her feet covered in mood. The girl let out a giggle in amusement imagining her mother's face if she were to see her now. Another thing that shocked her was her dress. It was beautiful yes. But her parents had never allowed her to wear or even own anything of a black material as black was the colour of evil and darkness. The girl caught sight of a lake and followed the path to it to study her flawless gown. The bodice seemed to be made of dark black vines that curled around her figure in intricate curves and swirls. Woven in with the vines was a mixture of black lace and glitter that sparkled in the waters reflection. This detailing continued on up to the top of her thighs; the rest of the way down jutting out in skirts of black lace tulle which was almost sheer. She noticed another unusual thing; her hair which she always wore up was down spilling around her shoulders in wild curls._

_"Twyla"_

_A dark voice called to her sending chills down her spine and she spun around looking to find no one there. The tune she heard earlier clouded her thoughts making the sound the only thing she could focus on and she once again began to follow it. Walking deeper into the jungle she found herself at what looked like some sort of camp that was lit by scattered torches. A group of boys in ragged clothing were happily dancing around a bonfire clicking sticks together and spinning around in a ring. The blonde haired beauty cocked her head to the side trying to see the person inside the circle. As if hearing her thoughts the boy in the centre rose from sitting behind the fire and walked through the dancing boys. He removed the flute from his lips and the music that was playing stopped. She couldn't help herself but asses this enigmatic boy. The boys blue-green eyes bore into hers making her shudder and wrap her arms around herself._

_"Twyla"_

_The boy spoke in the same haunting voice she heard earlier beckoning her to go to him. He outstretched his arm holding his hand out to her and curved his lips into a dangerous yet endearing smile._  
_Twyla found herself smiling back as she felt a warmth and familiarity run through her. Taking small steps forward she walked to him._

_"Come with me"_

_He spoke again and Twyla reached out her hand to take his..._

"Twyla, hey wake up"

Fluttering her eyelids she winced at the bright light rays pouring through the window and rolled over pulling the pink silk sheets over her head.

"And her majesty is finally awake"

A sarcastic voice mused making the princess sigh. Sitting upright she ran her hands through her blonde tresses and blinked finding her best friends and ladies in waiting at the foot of her bed.

"That must have been some dream, usually you're the one to wake us"

Twyla nodded to her raven haired friend, recalling her dream.

"Yeah it was"

"Well i'll go call for breakfast and you can tell us all about it"

"Dont forget my green apples Mona"

The raven haired girl called and Twyla's white haired friend giggled picking up the white skirts of her floor length slip and disappeared off to the kitchens. Twyla climbed out of her huge bed walking over to her window.

"If you're going outside you should probably put a shawl on, you know your mother would fret if she saw what you are wearing."

The raven haired girl looked over the princess nighttime attire of a short slip that reached mid thigh and the thin frilled straps that barely concealed her shoulders.  
Twyla scoffed turning her head to her friend.

"I see no problem with my attire, so I see no reason for a shawl Cami"

Cami tutted and pulled a purple shawl out from the wardrobe holding it out to the princess. Huffing Twyla slipped her arms through the shawl then turned to her friend dressed in a black and red nightdress.

"Is this better Lady Camille?"

Camille grinned hooking her arm through Twyla's.

"Much better"

Camille turned to the hand maid in the room.

"Give message to Lady Monroe that we will be having breakfast in the gardens"

The handmaid nodded.

"Yes m'lady"

Twyla and Camille left the sleeping quarters and descended the stairs of the castle until they reached the gardens. Shortly after the girls arrived in the gardens Lady Monroe joined them along with servants who were bringing them assortments of fruit for their breakfast. Twyla popped a grape into her mouth mindlessy, the boy from her dreams on her mind.

"Hello, earth to Twyla"

Shaking her head she turned to her friends who were watching her oddly.

"Sorry I spaced out, what were you saying?"

"We were saying have you had your dress for the midnight ball tailored yet?"

Twyla shook her head.

"Mother's apparently got something in mind but i'm not letting her design my dress, i'm sick of wearing pink all the time"

"Pink looks sweet, elegant and pure, perfect for a Princess"

Camille reasoned and Twyla shrugged.

"That's exactly why I hate the colour"

Camille shook her head.

"Sometimes with the way you act you'd think you weren't a royal at all"

Monroe gasped.

"Cami you can't say that"

"Sometimes I wish I was not a royal, that I was just a normal girl"

The two girls looked sympathetically at Twyla.

"So this dream of yours, spill"

Twyla smiled.

"Well there was this boy-"

"You had a dream about a boy, how very improper of you your majesty"

Cami teased and Twyla blushed.

"Not that kind of dream"

Twyla opened her mouth to fill the girls in on her dream when she heard her mother's voice.

"Twyla dear the guards told me you were here"

Her mother appeared in the garden square her blonde hair piled high on top of her head and her body draped in a pale green gown.

"Oh god look at you, return to you're room and get dressed, do something about your hair too"

Twyla frowned then smiled a fake smile at her mother.

"Of course mother"

Standing up she called her ladies in waiting with her as she began to leave. They headed inside and Twyla proceeded to her chambers, her mother following her. Her mother looked through the gowns that Twyla had and picked out a capped sleeve gown in pure white with lace tiers. Twyla cringed slightly at the sight of the dress but knew she would not win her mother in an argument about it. Slipping on the dress she allowed her mother to pin back her hair with diamond pins.

"There we are now you atleast look like a princess"

Twyla snorted disguising it as a cough. Her ladies in waiting entered the room both dressed in off the shoulder gowns, Camille's consisting of deep blue and pleats and Monroe a pale cornflower with lace embellishments. The queen smiled warmly at the girls.

"Doesn't Twyla look beautiful girls"

The two nodded agreeing with the Queen.

"Yes your majesty, we just love the dress"

The queen left and Twyla let out a sigh of relief.

"Great she's gone, let's go"

Twyla didn't wait for them, running out the door. Camille cocked her head to the side.

"Does she seem weirder than usual to you?"

"She gets weird around this time every year, but I've never seen her like this"

The other lady frowned.

"Riven and Dash"

"Oh my god, i'm an idiot, I completely forgot"

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost one brother let alone two"

The girls followed Twyla through the castle.

"Can you hear that?"

The two girls turned to each other.

"Hear what?"

"The music, someone playing the flute"

"Twyla there's no music"

"Come on"

Twyla ran down a corridor leading to a dead-end with a book shelf.

"Twyla...we should go back there's nothing here."

Twyla spun around grinning at the girls.

"One of the best things about being a princess"

She pulled out a book and the bookshelf moved revealing a secret passage way.

"You know all the secrets of the castle"

The two girls with the princess exchanged looks between each other seeing the dark tunnel.

"Maybe we should...maybe we should go back we don't know what in there or where those tunnels lead"

"Come on girls were's you're sense of adventure"

The two girls shook their heads.

"Actually I need to go see Lord Thomas, he wanted to talk to me"

Camille stated and Monroe bit her lip trying to think of an excuse.

"And I need to er pick some flowers"

Twyla shrugged picking up a gas lamp and entered the tunnels. They were dark and damp and the gas lamp barely created enough light for Twyla to see. Twyla heard footsteps behind her and spun around. No one was there. Beginning to feel uneasy she sped up in the tunnels desperately looking for a way out. Looking over her shoulder she found a man with a sword following her and fear took over the thrill of danger that once filled her body. Running through the tunnels she heard the footsteps turn into a run too and quickly made a turn seeing an escape. Running through on of the many hallways in the castle she ran into an unoccupied room with furniture covered in sheets and random pieces of parchment scattered on the floor. She carefully closed the gilded doors without a sound and waited to hear the footsteps of her pursuer pass. Her heart was leaping out of her chest and she was shaking in fear. For a moment everything was still and soundless and she knelt to the ground to peer under the doors. The footsteps walked along stopping at the door. Twyla gulped and darted up from the ground hearing the door start to open. Walking backwards she kept her eyes trained on the door not noticing that she was making her way over to the balcony. The man strode towards her and she stumbled back against the balcony tumbling over the edge. Screaming she closed her eyes bracing herself for the impact of hitting the ground. Instead she felt a pair of arms wrap around her holding her to a warm body. Opening her eyes she let out a gasp seeing a familiar pair of blue-green eyes and light brown hair. Smiling she stared at her rescuer.

"It's you"

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is first chapter, please review and let me know what you think xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites my lovelies xxx  
I apologise for the long wait, here's chapter 2 :)**

* * *

The boy smiled giving the Princess a cheeky grin. He looked her over before speaking.

"Are you okay?"

Twyla took a few moment to process everything looking back and forth from the balcony, to herself, to the boy who was still holding her.

"I think I am"

The boys set Twyla down on her feet carefully.

"You saved me?"

The boy raised his eyebrows daringly.

"Couldn't let a pretty girl fall to her death now could I? It would be a waste"

The Princess let out a small laugh.

"Gee thanks"

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Well my heads a little rattled but i'll manage"

The boy flashed a crooked grin.

"Good"

Twyla's dream was brought to the forefront of her mind and she began to interrogate the mysterious boy to find out about him.

"Have we met before? It's just I feel like I know you..."

The boy shrugged his eyes glinting in amusement.

"I suppose not"

Twyla furrowed a brow.

"But, I had a dream about you...we were in the jungle and there were boys and they were dancing around a fire and there was music, you were playing the flute...and i'm going to stop talking now because I sound completely crazy."  
The boy chuckled stepping closer to her so the were only inches apart.

"I quite like a bit of crazy"

Twyla let out a shaky breath at his close proximity.

"Anyways it doesn't matter it was just a stupid dream"

Twyla made to turn away but the boy caught her stopping her movements.

"It doesn't sound stupid"

Twyla was stunned and at a loss of speech. She was aware that she probably looked like an idiot infront of this boy, opening and closing her mouth like a fish. They boy smirked amused at her state and turned around reaching to the ground to pick up a diamond pin that had fallen out of her hair. He opened her palm placing the pin in her hand and proceeded to take the other pin that held her hair back out, causing her hair to tumble past her shoulders.

"Your hair is better down, you look more...wild"

The boy raised his eyebrows emphasizing the last word. Twyla blushed her cheeks flushing red.

"Twyla is that you?"

The Princess turned her head towards the direction of her name then back to where the boy should have been. But he was gone.

"Twyla there you are, me and Lord Thomas were taking a stroll when we thought we heard you scream"

Twyla's eyes lingered on the now vacant space, feeling a strange loss with the boy now gone. Camille narrowed her eyes looking at her friend curiously. Lord Thomas disentangled his arm from Camille's stepping towards Twyla.

"Your grace, are you okay?"

Twyla blinked nodding robotically.

"Yes thank you Thomas, i'm fine"

Camille raised an eyebrow at her friend not believing any of it.

"Well were going to head back inside, so if you're finished doing whatever it is that you were doing you can come with"

Twyla smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, let go back inside"

Twyla picked up her skirts and followed the two sending one last look over her shoulder, hoping to see the boy again. Following inside she was ushered off by Monroe who was pulling her to one of the many rooms in the castle.

"Ayana is here to make your dress for the midnight ball, you must go see her!"

Twyla nodded following the overly enthusiastic girl to what looked looked like the drawing room. Ayana was perched in one of the gilded chairs hunched over a parchment causing her hair that wasn't secured in a braid to fall loose over her face. The woman scrawled on the parchment for a few moments before standing out of her chair and curtseying to the Princess.

"Princess Twyla"

Twyla waved her hand.

"Just stick to Twyla, Ayana you know how I hate formalities"

"Sure Pri- I mean Twyla"

Twyla grinned.

"Well then lets get started."

Ayana smiled excitedly and rummaged through her things for a blank piece of parchment.

"So what do you have in mind?"

Twyla pondered for a moment then decided she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Well considering it is the midnight ball I want my dress to look like midnight"

Ayanas eyes lit up and she rapidly began sketching.

"I'm thinking a black gown with stars, crescent moons, a lot of sparkle and glitter, ooh and lace sleeves, you look stunning in lace."

Twyla nodded happy with her design. Her friend Monroe looked a little less happy.

"Twyla you know what your mother thinks about black"

Twyla shrugged.

"She's not the one wearing the dress, besides it is a midnight ball and I want to fit the theme"

"Hmm I suppose you can make an exception for this one"

The girl agreed. Twyla turned to Ayana.

"I'll leave you to work your magic, if we are finished here"

Ayana nodded.

"Yes your majesty"

Twyla raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry I mean Twyla"

Twyla smiled.

"I'll see you later, Ayana"

The two girls left the seamstress continuing down the hallways of the castle. One of the servants stopped the girls on their journey to find Camille.

"Oh Princess Twyla, Her Majesty the Queen wishes to see you"

Twyla nodded curious as to what she was to be called for.

"Come on"

She pulled Monroe along with her as they headed to the throne room. Monroe dragged Twyla to stop before they entered.

"Your hair, The Queen would fret if she saw it so unkempt"

Monroe began pinning strands of Twyla's hair back until she looked presentable.

"There we are, now you may go see her"

Twyla grinned.

"Whatever would I do without you Mona"

Twyla entered the throne room after being announced by the page. Her Mother smiled brightly and walked over to her daughter cupping her face in her hands.

"My darling we have excellent news for you, Prince Zander will be joining Salesian court as of tomorrow morning"

"But why? He hasn't been in Salesia in years"

"My dear all will be explained upon his arrival, oh isn't it great that he'll be here for the midnight ball"

Twyla furrowed her brows suspiciously but quickly recovered with a smile.

"Yes it's great to hear mother."

"Good now go back to your bedchambers and get bathed and rested. You are looking a little worn and pasty"

Twyla sighed.

"Yes mother"

Turning on her heel she picked up her skirts and retreated from the throne room. Twyla called for her ladies in waiting and the gathered in her room. Twyla filled the girls in on her mothers information.

"Prince Zander is going to be in court? Oh he's gorgeous, I wonder why he's here"

Camille spoke out loud.

"Maybe he's here for the midnight ball, to show his respects I mean they are strong allies of ours."

"Or maybe he's here for Twyla"

Camille teased her eyes turning to the Princess.

"Well whatever the reason I shall find out tomorrow"

Twyla unpinned her hair and Camille moved behind the Princess beginning to braid her hair.

Monroe wandered off to find the hand maid to tell her to ready Twyla's bath.

Twyla finished having a relaxing soak in the bath and changed into a nightdress before climbing into a bed. Tossing and turning for a long part of the night she struggled to fall a sleep. Twyla let her mind wander and found herself thinking about the boy that had saved her. She realized that he still hadn't told her his name. Twyla heard a soft tune played by a flute slowly coaxing her into slumber and she fell asleep almost instantly, a smile on her lips.

_Twyla found herself in the jungle she was in before and felt a thrill of excitement. She picked up the skirts of her dress and proceeded through the jungle following a path. Twyla stopped feeling the presence of someone behind her. Turning around she found him propped against a tree._

_"You never told me what this place is"_

_The boy smirked at her._

_"You'll find out soon enough."_

_"Who are you? What's your name?"_

_"You ask a lot of questions"_

_"I'm just trying to find some answers"_

_The boy chuckled and walked past her stopping to look over his shoulder._

_"Come on"_

_The boy dissappeared into the depths of the jungle and she hurried to follow him. The boy stopped unexpectedly causing her to bump into his back. He turned around to face her his smirk growing. Their was something in his eyes that made him look frightening and dangerous and Twyla found herself staring. The boy broke Twyla out of her trance by taking her hand in his and tugging it. Twyla blinked and blushed seeing him grinning. The boy led Twyla over to a bush that was adorned with strange white jungle flowers and he plucked one from it placing it in the hand he once held._

_"Take it, to remember me"_

_Twyla looked down at the exotic flower._

_"It's beautiful."_

_The boy chuckled sending a warm feeling throughout her body._

_"It's magical, everything here is"_

_Twyla's face lit up in excitement._

_"Really?"_

_The boy nodded._

_"Oh tell me what this place is"_

_The boy stepped closer to her closing the distance between them. He bent down his head so it was level to hers and Twlya fluttered her eyelids shut. His warm breath tickled her ear as he spoke in a compelling whisper._

_"Neverland."_

The sound of her bedroom door opening startled her awake and she jumped up in bed seeing Camille bounding in dressed immaculatley.

"What are you doing still in bed? And why is your window wide open it's freezing in here?"

Twyla turned to the window seeing the wind red drapes blowing wildly as the window was wide open.

"I don't remember opening it.."

Twyla muttered and Camille tutted closing the window.

"Prince Zander is almost here, everyone is waiting on you!"

Twyla frowned.

"Why did no one wake me?"

"It doesn't matter, come on get dressed"

Twyla climbed out of bed allowing Camille to take her over to her wardrobe. Camille pawed through the dresses finding an off the shoulder dress in a dark blue metallic brocade material. The chest line, wrists and hem of the skirt were lavished in beads of gold, oozing wealth. Usually Twyla would have protested at wearing such a thing but she was pushed for time. Camille helped her into the dress tying the corset and fixing the skirts. A fanfare was heard from outside and Camille glanced out the window.

"I have to go be out there with the others, fix your hair then head out the east wing, you'll get outside quicker then."

Camille rushed out the door leaving Twyla on her own. Twyla removed the fishtail braid from her hair leaving the golden locks to fall down in crazy waves. Heading over to her vanity to put on some jewelry she froze in her tracks. There resting on the table in front of the mirror was  
the jungle flower from her dream.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter, review and let me know what you think xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Sorry for the long wait, thanks for all the reviews, follows, favourites etc.  
Here's the next chap!**

* * *

"But it was just a dream"

Twyla looked at the flower in disbelief. How was it that it was in her room. Cupping the flower in her hands she watched in awe as the petals changed colour, becoming blue to match her gown.

"It is magic"

She murmured and daintily examining the flower to not break it. She heard the sound of trumpets signalling the arrival of the prince and glanced out the window to see everybody getting into place.

"His Royal highness King Russell"

Trumpets and cheers followed the announcement of her Father and Twyla quickly tucked the flower into her hair and hurried to get outside as her mother was being introduced.

"Her Majesty Queen Freya"

Twyla ran down the stairs of the east wing leaving the castle at the east exit as Camille had told her to. Everyone was lined up along the edges of the path. Twyla's ladies in waiting were the first to spot her and ushered her over as the Trumpets announced her.

"Princess Twyla"

She joined her mother who was scowling at Twyla making her realise that in her late rush she had forgotten to pin up her hair. Twyla turned to Camille and Monroe for help and Monroe pulled Twyla's her behind her shoulders to make some improvement.

"That flower is beautiful Twyla"

Monroe stated and Twyla smiled.

"It is isn't it"

Camille cleared her throat and Twyla turned to her.

"Go on then, everyoe is waiting"

Twyla widened her eyes realising that everyone was looking at her waiting for her to make a move. Picking up her skirts she walked down the path to greet the prince that was waiting at the end of the path. As she walked down the people of court that were lined up all bowing and curtseying, making her cringe. She did hate all these royal proceedings. The wind had picked up and was blowing Twyla's hair wildly around her face, and she was glad her back was to her mother so she was unable to see her face. When she reached the end of the path Prince Zander bowed for her. As she looked him over she noticed that he was almost unrecognisable from when she had last seen him as a child. His once short dark hair was now quite long just scraping his shoulders and his gangly long frame had somewhat filled out, she had to admit he was quite handsome in a conventional way.

"Your Grace"

He took her palm kissing the back of it.

"Umm call me Twyla"

The prince gave her a friendly smile.

"Twyla."

The princess nodded.

"You've changed since I was last here, I mean you're still the same, but different"

Twyla bit her lip to stop herself from giggling at the fumbling Prince.

"You have too, I can barely recognise you"

"It's great to see you again Twyla"

The prince's smile grew.

"And you, but why are you in court I mean you can't just be here to pay your respects?"

The prince frowned and glanced behind her.

"They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Twyla asked her tone inquisitive.

"Nothing, well perhaps we should have this conversation indoors"

Twyla nodded and took his arm walking back up the path to the Royals.

Everyone returned to their usual business at the castle. After changing into a less lavish dress of a simple navy floral print with a smocked waist and ruffled skirts Twyla joined her parents congregating in the throne room. Prince Zander and his servants were sorting out his things and the rest of the castle preparing for his welcoming party. Twyla was yet to be told what Zander's business in court was and decided to straight up ask her parents herself.

"Okay will someone tell me why Zander is here? What are you all hiding from me"

Twyla's mother exchanged glances with the king then stepped towards her daughter.

"It was going to be a surprise, but well since you want to know, it's better you here from us"

Twyla folded her arms over her chest waiting for the Queen to continue.

"Prince Zander is here to settle your engagement"

Twyla's eyes widened in horror.

"What? I..I'm not marrying him"

Her mother gave her a stern look.

"If you are to be Queen one day you need a King, Prince Zander is a perfect match."

"Don't I get a say?"

Twyla shouted, infuriated and her mother tutted.

"My dear, we know what's best for you and for the Kindgom"

Twyla screeched in frustration.

"I am not marrying him!"

The queen glared at Twyla and grabbed her roughly by the chin.

"You will marry him Twyla, you should be thankful that we have chosen someone you know"

"He knew Riven and Dash, not me"

The queen stiffened hearing the mention of the two names.

"All the better that you get to know him, if you're going to rule by each others side one day, you will learn to love him Twyla."

"I never asked for any of this, the kingdom, the money, riches, jewels I DON'T WANT ANY OF IT!"

Twyla screamed enraged.

"For god's sake Twyla you're going to be a queen, learn to grow up!"

The queen scolded harshly and Twyla's temper flared.

"What if I don't want to!"

Twyla stormed out of the throne room shaking in anger, hot tears leaking out of her eyes.

Her mother shook her head at the retreating girl.

"We don't get the luxury of choice darling."

Twyla ignored her friends who were running after her seeing the princess's upset and shrugged them away knowing they would be no use in comforting her. Running off through the castle she went to the one place she was certain that no one would find her. Twyla stopped in the old playroom that her and her brothers used to play in. The room had never been touched since her brothers had disappeared, the toys, books and things that had been left out from the last time they were used were still untouched. Twyla sniffled tears splashing against the wooden floor silently. Walking past the rocking horse she sat herself on the stool beside the piano and gently ran her fingers over the dusty keys, remembering a happier time. She remembered how whilst her brothers were playing with their toys, her mother would sit Twyla down on her lap and teach her how to play piano. Blowing the dust from the keys she began to softly play the tune her mother had begun to teach her. Getting half way through the tune she stopped, only having been taught the first half.

"Why did you stop?"

Twyla jumped spinning around to find the boy from her dreams leaning against the window of the room. There was something about his presence that was inviting and comforting and she just wanted to wrap her arms around him and have him hold her. Twyla blinked tears escaping from her eyelids.

"I...I don't know the rest"

"You only learnt half a song?"

Twyla nodded.

"My mother, she started to teach me it, but never finished"

"Why not?"

The boy moved closer to her sitting on the stool beside her.

"This room, it was mine and my brother's playroom, i guess after they disappeared she didn't want to come here any more"

Twyla whispered her voice trembling due to her trying to hold back her tears.

"Your brothers, tell me about them"

The boy spoke with genuine interest and Twyla looked down at her hands. She hadn't talked about her brothers since they had gone missing with anyone.

"We can talk about something else if you like..."

Twyla trailed of hoping he would take the hint and change the topic. The boy took her hands in his.

"Tell me"

"Riven was 14, Dash 12"

"When did they leave?"

"Almost 5 years ago"

Twyla sniffled, tears landing on the skirts of her dress.

"What were they like?"

Twyla looked up at the boy through her tear-stained lashes.

"They were wild and crazy and I thought they were happy here, but then one night they just vanished."

"You're not upset because they are gone, you're upset that they didn't take you with them"

Twyla nodded. It was weird how this boy managed to know so much about her.

"I miss, them I sometimes I wish..."

Twyla stopped shaking her head and rose from the stool walking to the other side of the room.

"It doesn't matter it's stupid"

The boy spun Twyla around so she was facing him. The movement startled Twyla, she hadn't heard him get up.

"It's not stupid"

The boy looked into her teary eyes as if reading something.

"You're not happy here"

The boy spoke stating a fact rather than asking a question.

"I just want to be a regular girl, that can do whatever she want when she wants, can wear what she wants and isn't bound by all these rules and restrictions..."

Twyla found herself pouring out her heart to this boy who she'd first me tin her dreams, and realizing this she stopped.

"What if I told you that there was a way for you to see your brothers again, that their was someplace were you don't have to follow anyone's rules but your own, somewhere you can be free"

His voice compelled her making Twyla cling to his every word.

"But you're not real, you you were just a dream"

The boy chuckled which sent a shiver down her spine, He ran his fingers up and down her bare arms making Twyla shudder at the contact. The boy smirked curling a hand around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Twyla's eyes fluttered shut as he began to trace along her jaw with his other hand running the pad of his thumb over the fullness of her lips. Twyla's heart was pounding and she wondered if he could hear it. Letting out a shaky breath she pressed herself closer to him. His cool breath tickled her lips as his brushed over hers.

"Does this feel real?"

His lips left hers and Twyla let out a gasp feeling his teeth playfully nip at her pulse.

"I don't know what or who to believe"

Twyla breathed out trying to make sense of her thoughts as the boy continued to kiss up her neck.

"Maybe you just need to start believing"

"How am I supposed to believe in you if I don't even know you're name"

The boy smirked against her neck.

"Peter Pan"

* * *

**Yay or Nay? Review and let me know xx**  
**Till next time my lovelies xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for your Reviews. follows and favourites :P  
It's great to hear you enjoy the fic, it makes me more motivated to write :P  
So...i've upped the rating to an M, 1 because I'm paranoid and 2 because of later chapters.  
Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Twyla leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes to control her heavy breathing. Still flushed from her steamy encounter she ran her hands through her hair and let out a shaky breath. A movement in the doorway cause Twyla to snap her eyes open. No one was supposed to be up here. Before she had time to speak Prince Zander appeared in the doorway looking concerned.

"Are you okay? Monroe told me you were in a state?"

Twyla could see that his intentions were kind but the anger she felt earlier had returned and she found herself aiming it towards Zander.

"You're not allowed to be up here"

Twyla spat glaring at the prince.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay"

The Prince said defensively and Twyla immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry it's just..."

Twyla trailed off trying to figure out an excuse.

"Bad day?"

The prince offered and Twyla nodded.

"We'll go with that"

Twyla left the playroom heading to her bed room when she was stopped by her ladies in waiting. She was thankful that Zander had left her to be alone, not wanting his company. The ladies in waiting curiously watched Twyla.

"We heard about you're outburst...are you okay"

Twyla sighed in annoyance.

"I'm really sick of people asking me that"

"Okay so you're not okay, care to explain why?"

Camille asked and Twyla glanced around the castle hallway.

"Lets go for a walk"

"But we have to get ready for Zander's welcome party"

The girls missed Twyla flinch at the name.

"I don't care"

Camille furrowed her brows.

"Well I suppose and hour or so can't hurt..."

Monroe nodded in agreement and they followed Twyla to the gardens.

"So..."

Camille wondered waiting for the gossip from Twyla.

"My mother told me why Zander is here..."

"Why?"

"We are to be engaged"

The girls widened there eyes, their mouths open in an o.

"But that's good news isn't it?"

Monroe stated confused. Twyla shook her head.

"I don't want it"

Twyla whispered quietly.

"Don't want what? Prince Zander or marriage?"

Twyla snorted.

"Prince Zander is charming Twyla, you should give him a chance, he has a good heart"

"My mother doesn't care if I love him or not, all she cares about is how much power she can gain from the union."

The two girls looked at the princess sympathetically.

"That's not true"

"She doesn't see me as a daughter all she see's me as is a political piece she can use"

"Twyla you mustn't say such things about your mother"

Monroe scolded and Twyla scoffed.

"I'm bored i'm going to go amuse myself elsewhere"

Twyla got up from the bench her and the other girls were perching on , and made a hasty exit not waiting for them to follow her. Walking through the castle she stopped outside one of the rooms seeing Zander and Thomas sparring with each other. Leaning against the door frame she watched them allowing her self a small smile seeing them enjoying themselves. She had to admit to herself that it actually looked fun playing with the swords. Zander had got the upper hand on Thomas and knocked him to the ground. Twyla clapped making herself known. Thomas rose from the floor standing beside Zander and they both bowed to her.

"Your majesty"

They both addressed her and Twyla nodded her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you may address me as Twyla, just the girl without any titles"

The boys nodded. Thomas collected his things and left the room leaving Twyla and Zander alone.

"The servants said you were in the gardens with your ladies"

Twyla shrugged picking up one of Zander's swords and examining it.

"I got bored"

Zander laughed.

"Why am I not surprised"

Getting an idea Twyla turned her attention to Zander.

"You're very good at sword fighting"

Zander nodded.

"Then teach me"

"A Princess has no need to raise a sword."

Twyla frowned.

"Well then however am i supposed to protect myself"

Zander smiled at the Princess.

"That's what allies are for, and armies if you need protecting I'll protect you"

The Prince spoke sincerely but Twyla couldn't help but grimace at the thought of someone else protecting her whilst she remained useless.

Mustering up a smile she thanked the prince.

"Of course"

"Shouldn't you start getting ready for tonight's party, if your anything like my sister then it'll take you hours to get ready"

Twyla handed the sword to Zander.

"See you at the party"

Twyla muttered coldly before leaving the room.

Going back to her room Twyla was grateful that her handmaid had ran her a bath. Sinking into the tub she was instantly immersed in soothing heat that seeped straight into her body, pulling some magic string that relaxed her muscles all at once. Perfumes suffused the air. Twyla closed her eyes in contentment.

_Twyla found herself in the jungle that was becoming all to familiar to her. A cool breeze was blowing, weaving through her blonde tresses curling them about lightly. Twyla enjoyed the feeling of the cool earth at her feet, and closed her eyes basking in the feel of freedom. Reopening them she continued through the bushes following the path that was visible. A twig from a bush scraped her leg making Twyla look over her state of dress. She was wearing a black v neck slip dress that was trimmed with eyelet lace. Very rarely did Twyla wear short dresses, only on occasion at night. As a princess her mother had drummed into her head that she must always wear floorlength gowns for modesty. Of course Twyla thought this ridiculous, long dresses in her opinion were impractical._

_"Penny for your thoughts"_

_Twyla jumped feeling a voice whisper in her ear. Whirling around she found herself only inches away from Peter. Twyla's face flushed red at the close proximity and Peter smirked before taking a step back away from her. Holding out his hand he turned to her._

_"Follow me"_

_Twyla put her hand in his, letting him lead her to the boys camp. The boy stopped his eyes lighting up mischievously._

_"Lets play a game"_

_Twyla nodded enthusiastically._

_"What game?"_

_Peter's eyes scanned around the camp before stopping on a chest. Heading over to the chest he pulled out two swords and handed one to Twyla._

_"If you can manage to disarm me you win"_

_Twyla looked at the sword in her hands running her fingers lightly over the silver metal._

_"I don't know how to use it"_

_The boy smirked._

_"I'll teach you"_

_After a few brief moment of teaching Twyla the basics of using a sword the two began to spar with each other. Twyla face was graced with a smile for the first time in years having fun. The two aimed blows at each other blocking and countering each other. _

_"You know for someone that's never used a sword before you're actually really good"_

_Twyla's smile widened._

_"Really"_

_The boy nodded._

_"With a little more practice you might just be a match for me"_

_Twyla laughed and twirled away from Peter as he moved to swipe at her sword. Peter smiled at her approvingly. Peter aimed his sword at Twyla again and she hooked hers under his stopping it from reaching her. Peter moved his sword away and Twyla moved to attack him. Peter caught her attempt tugging on her free arm and pulling her into him. Startled Twyla dropped her sword and Peter caught it with his foot kicking it up and catching it in his hand. Twyla looked between the swords and pouted._

_"No fair"_

_Twyla turned to her left to move away from him to try get the sword back but he stretched out the sword blocking her path. Repeating her actions she turned to the right but Peter had done the same leaving her trapped. Twyla took a step back , her back hitting the bark of a tree. Peter leaned in whispering darkly._

_"I win"_

_Suddenly getting an idea Twyla's lip curled up. _

_"Not yet"_

_Leaning into him Twyla pressed her lips to his. Peter let out a growl and dropped the swords fisting his hands in her hair and pulling her roughly to him, taking control of the kiss. Wrapping her arms around him she held him tightly pressing herself as close to him as possible. Twyla moaned arching into him. Peters hands travelled south leaving a trail of fiery heat in it wake, stopping to hitch her legs up around his waist and moved to work on her neck, letting Twyla catch her breath. Twyla shuddered every nerve in her body on fire, and she let out a little kitten mewl in protest when suddenly Peter began to pull away. _

_"Peter"_

_She whined feeling at loss without his touch. Peter set her down on the ground cupping her face in his hands._

_"Come away with me Twyla"_

Twyla rubbed her eyes getting readjusted to her surroundings, her head spinning. Just as she woke her handmaiden entered the room.

"Oh Twyla, what are you still doing in the bath! You need to get ready for the party"

The handmaid passed Twyla a shawl to wrap around herself whilst she selected the dress. Wrapping the shawl around herself Twyla stepped out of the water that she now realized was ice cold , and followed her handmaid to put on her dress. The dress that was selected for her was one of the ones of a less garish nature, an elegant mulberry chiffon gown. The upper bodice had black Battenberg lace and embellishment structured around the upper bodice and multi tonal mesh detailing along the bottom of the skirt. Twyla slipped on the dress and the covered her shoulder in a lace caplet of a matching colour. Her handmaid brushed through her hair braiding small sections of Twyla's hair and pinning them back. After helping Twyla to dress she left the room leaving Twyla to her thoughts. Standing in front of the floor length mirror Twyla looked over herself. She could still feel Peter's lingering touch on her body, her dream so vivid as if it were real. Twyla couldn't comprehend how she desired and craved this boy she barely knew so much. The window in her room blew open causing Twyla to turn to it, coming face to face with a shadow, with glowing eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it :P**  
**Review and let me know what you think, whether you love it or hate, what you think might happen etc xxx**  
**Till next time my lovelies xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait for the update for this story, after Christmas I'll try to update this fic and Kitty Kat more frequently.  
Thanks for the follows, favourites, reviews and reads guys :)  
Well here you are anyways xx**

* * *

Twyla took an involuntary step back as the shadow flew through the window in front of her.

"Wha-Who are you"

The shadow ignored her and flew around Twyla circling her.

"So you're the reason that Pan's been leaving Neverland"

The Shadow spoke his voicing giving Twyla chills.

"You're Pan's shadow?"

"Yes"

The shadow drawled out in its unnerving voice. She opened her mouth to question the shadow but stopped when the shadow began to speak.

"He can't keep leaving Neverland,"

"Why not?"

"Peter Pan needs to stay in Neverland, and you need to make a choice."

The shadow flew back out the window, and the window slammed shut. Running up to the window she reopened it but found the shadow was gone. Twyla frowned confused.  
What did it mean she had to make a choice? Twla heard a knock on her door and she was pulled out of her thoughts when her handmaid entered the room.

"Princess, Twyla, everyone is waiting for you"

Twyla nodded remembering that she was supposed to be at the party downstairs. Pinning the magical flower in her hair she let her handmaid lead her downstairs to the ballroom where the party was being held. Instantly she was greeted by people she didn't particularly remember who were fawning over her hair and dress. The castle walls were decorated with trains of gold and silver and everything was embedded with jewels. Twyla rolled her eyes, at her mothers need to flaunt there wealth. Scanning the room for her mother she saw that she was dressed in a rich emerald-green dress with a big skirt and long draped sleeves. She made note to avoid her mother and made her way over to the opposite side of the room over to Camille, who was dressed in a fiery orange gown that matched her personality. Her friend had linked her arm with Lord Thomas who was whispering in her ear and making her laugh. Deciding not to interrupt the couple she instead went to look for Monroe. Camille grimaced finding that Monroe was talking to Prince Zander. She didn't really want to confront the Prince, but then considering the party was in his honour she decided to suck it up. Seeing Twyla approach Monroe grinned at her.

"Oh Twyla you look lovely, I just love your dress, Ayana truly is amazing isn't she"

Twyla nodded.

"She's extremley talented, I mean I actually look decent now"

Twyla joked and Monroe giggled. Zander was waiting for the girls to finish, before he made an input and noticing this Monroe excused herself.

"I'm going to get us some drinks"

Monroe hurried off leaving Twyla awkwardly with Zander.

"Hi..."

Twyla mumbled and Zander chuckled.

"Hi?"

Twyla shrugged.

"First thing that came into my head"

"Monroe was right, you do look beautiful"

"Er thanks,"

Twyla replied awkwardly.

"Do you want to dance?"

Zander asked Twyla and she shook her head.

"Not really"

Disappointment flashed on Zanders face and she felt guilty. He was only trying to be nice and she was acting like a bitch.

"Maybe later?"

She offered and Zander smiled at her.

"Later"

Twyla looked over her shoulder seeing Monroe in conversation with Thomas and Monroe. Following her line of sight Zander let out a chuckle.

"Looks like she's forgot about her drinks"

"Yup"

Twyla tore her gaze away from them and turned to one of the servers picking up two cups of wine. She handed one to Zander and he thanked her.

"Cheers"

He raised his glass and Twyla did the same clinking the her glass against his before taking a large gulp.

"You know I heard from some of the others in court that, Lord Thomas is planning to ask for Lady Camille's hand by the end of summer."

Twyla widened her eyes.

"Really? That's great news, I mean Camille completely adores him"

"Don't tell her, it'll ruin the surprise"

Twyla mimicked locking her lips with an imaginary key.

"My lips are sealed"

Zander laughed and Twyla took another sip of her wine. Twyla's mother approached them and Twyla knew she was going to be in trouble. Her mother smiled at Zander.

"How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's fantastic your Majesty, you are excellent hosts"

"Why thank you dear, if you would please excuse Twyla I wish to speak with her"

Zander nodded.

"Of course"

Zander left them and Twyla followed her mother to a secluded part of the room. The Queen took Twyla's drink and handed the cup to a server that was holding an empty tray.

"What are you doing?, we have people here from various kingdoms that have heard whispers about your engagement, it may not be official as of yet but it still needs to be believable that you both are in love"

The Queen hissed and Twyla narrowed her eyes infuriated.

"But I don't love him, and we are not in love"

"You will one day, but for now at least make it look believable, make them think you are"

Twyla opened her mouth in horror.

"You want me to do what? I am not pretending I'm in love with someone i'm not, next you'll be telling me i have to kiss him too!"

She shouted in a loud whisper. Her mother gave her a look, considering it and Twyla shook her head

"No no no no no. No way"

"You will do whatever is necessary, now I want you to go back over to Zander and dance with him."

"Why should i ?"

Twyla's mother grabbed her arm in a rough grasp gripping her wrist tightly.

"This engagement is important to the kingdom, do not mess it up"

The Queen let go of her daughters wrist and shoved her over into the direction of Zander.

"Remember to make it believable darling, the fate of the kingdom depends on it"

Twyla muttered incoherently under her breath rubbing at her wrist which now had a faint bruise. Smoothing out her dress she headed back over to Zander picking up another cup of wine and downing the drink on her way.

"Everything alright?"

Zander asked seeing the frown on her face. Flashing a smile she nodded.

"Perfect"

Glancing to her left she saw her mother watching her. And she remembered her mothers words. If this was important for her Kingdon she at least should make an attempt.

"You know what, let's go dance"

Zander nodded and held out his hand for Twyla, which she took, and lead her into the throng of dancing people. He place one hand on her waist whilst the other was placed on her back.

"I have to warn you though, I'm a little clumsy so I might step on your toes"

"A Princess that can't dance? I didn't think such a thing existed"

"You know me"

Zander twirled Twyla around on the dance floor, all the time Twyla worrying about falling and stepping on his feet. Zander was good at dancing though and made sure she didn't do anything to embarrass herself. Catching a glimpse of her mother she saw her watching with approval and felt a little bit of relief seeing that she had actually managed to do something right.

"Can we stop for a second, i'm feeling dizzy"

Twyla stated and Zander nodded pulling her off of the dance floor, but still kept his arm around her waist. Twyla felt slightly uncomfortable but didn't make any move to remove his arm, keeping up the act her mother had told her to. She felt terrible about it, she didn't want to use Zander. Seeing her lost in thought Zander asked her if she was okay.

"Everything okay Princess?"

Twyla nodded.

"Yeah I was just thinking about stuff"

"Is this stuff about Riven and Dash?"

The Prince asked sincerely and it threw Twyla off momentarily. She nodded her head.

"Yeah..."

She mumbled the lie tasting rotten in her mouth, she had to admit though it was better than her telling him the alternative. Zander nodded an understanding look.

"I miss them too you know, you can talk to me"

Twyla felt completely insensitive now.

"Sorry, I forgot you were really close"

The Prince smiled.

"It's fine"

Twyla looked up at him and she found him leaning in. Her mothers words rang through her head and she leaned in too. From the corner of her eye she spotted Peter leaning against one of the pillars, concealed by the shadows. He narrowed his eyes and turned away, disappearing through the exit. Twyla pushed Zander away from her and his eyes flooded with confusion.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this"

Twyla muttered and picked up her skirts running to the exit. Monroe ran over to her stopping her before she could leave.

"What the hell happened?"

"I'm not feeling well, tell everyone i'm going to bed"

Brushing past Monroe she ran through the door but there was no traces of Peter anywhere. She ran down the hallways trying to find him. Letting out a sigh when she came short she decided to return to her room. Before ascending the stairs she slipped out of her shoes. Going down the hallway she let out a gasp when a hand wrapped around her waist and she was pushed against a wall. She opened her mouth to scream but was silenced by a hand that muffled her voice. Looking up at the person in front of her she shuddered at the dangerous smirk she was becoming all too familiar with.

"Peter-"

She managed to breath out before she was cut off by his lips on hers. The kiss was possessive and demanding but more than anything it felt right. Wrapping her arm around his neck she pulled him closer to her as he deepened the kiss. Twyla let out a little moan as his grip on her waist tightened and she pushed herself off the wall arching into him. Her mind was foggy and the only thing she could think about was how much she wanted him. Peter's hands traveled down her waist to the back of her legs and he hooked her legs around his waist. Opening her eyes that she hadn't realized she'd closed she suddenly came to her senses, seeing where she was.

Twyla broke her mouth away from Peter's and he pushed the caplet from her shoulders before moving to pepper kisses down her neck and shoulders. Panting hard she tried to stop him.

"Peter stop"

Still working at her throat Peter murmured between kisses and soft nibbles.

"You don't want me to stop though do you?"

"No"

Twyla gasped when Peter found her pulse and began to nip at it gently with his teeth. It was true she didn't want him to stop but anyone could walk by and if someone like Zander or her mother found them...

"What if someone catches us?"

Twyla managed out and Peter let out a chuckle, the sound vibrating through Twyla's body causing her to whimper.

"Who cares"

"Peter"

She said more sternly and he sighed.

"Where do you suggest then Princess?"

"My room is at the end of the hallway"

Peter smirked and brought his lips to Twyla's again. Before she could even process how she had got to her room Peter was setting her down on the silk sheets of her bed. His lips staying in contact with her skin the entire time. Twyla was engulfed in heat and passion and she craved more of it. Peter ran one of his hands down the side of Twyla's face in a soft caress and her eyes fluttered shut. The hand continued down her neck, brushing along her collarbone and hooking around the thin strap that held her dress up and he slowly pulled it down her shoulder. Pulling away from her slightly he ignored her protests and leaned back to look at her. Twyla's now disheveled golden hair was fanned out around her, and her parted lips were bright red from their previous actions. Twyla squirmed underneath him impatiently and Peter chuckled.

"You know.."

Peter mused leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"I thought Princesses were supposed to protect their virtue"

Twyla shrugged.

"Well I never wanted to be a Princess"

Fisting her hands in his hair Twyla brought Peter's lips to hers.

* * *

**So guys what do you think? Review and let me know xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: How was everyone's holidays? Did y'all get everything you wanted?  
Gosh this was so hard to write, so apologies if it's terrible..  
Anyways, here's the next chapter for you guys, and just to let y'all know...it's going to be smutty :P**

* * *

Peter was hesitant. He responded to her kiss, taking control and exploring her mouth with his tongue eliciting beautiful whimpers from the girl beneath him. Part of him was telling him to stop though. To cease his actions and pull away from Twyla. He had wanted the first time he was going to take her to be in Neverland but here she was underneath him and pleading for him to have her. This was making his choice extremely difficult. Peter's mind was made up when Twyla broke apart from Peter to fill her lungs with air, and looked up at him through dusty thick lashes.

"Peter please"

She begged and Peter knew he could not deny her. Placing a gentle kiss on her lips he continued a path along her jaw, down her neck and kissed all the way along her collar bone and the top of her breasts to which rewarded him with a gasp from Twyla. Peter pulled the princess' gown from her discarding the clothing on the ground, leaving the dainty white slip the only thing between himself and her. Peter brushed his hand down Twyla's body slipping it under the white garment she was wearing and moving it to the inside of her thigh, pressing against her most intimate spot. The Princess threw her head back into the cushions as she let out a loud moan. Peter's features were graced with a smug grin and he moved his lips to her neck again, marking her collarbone with a pattern of love bites. Twyla's head was whirling every touch and kiss was driving her insane increasing the fire that was burning in between her legs. Slipping her hands up his chest she felt Pan shudder at her touch. Tugging at his shirt she got him to pull away from her neck and look up at her.

"Off"

She managed out and Peter pulled away from her, letting his shirt join Twyla's gown. Twyla brushed her hands up Peter's chest feeling the smooth lines and rippling muscles underneath her palms. His breath was hot on her neck and she shivered, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"I still think you're wearing too much"

Peter whispered teasingly in her ear before hiking up the white garment and removing the last article of clothing from the girl. Leaning back he raked his eyes over her and Twyla bit her lip seeing his eyes darken with lust. Peter moved his lips to Twyla's breast sucking and nipping, so that whimpers and gasps tumbled off of Twyla's lips. Twyla was squirming beneath Peter, desperately trying to find some relief. Realising this Peter moved his hand between her thighs to aid her. Pressing the bundle of nerves with his thumb.

Twyla bucked her hips up against his hand and Peter let out a deep chuckle, swallowing her cry of pleasure with a kiss as he slipped two fingers between her wet folds. Twyla's hands pushed on the bed as she jolted partially upwards before dropping back down, her mouth parted and her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Peter let out a hum in satisfaction against her throat and withdrew his fingers before pushing them inside her again, mimicking with his fingers what he would like to do with another part of his anatomy.

"Oh Peter"

Twyla let out a gasp so quiet Peter almost didn't hear it. Never before had anyone touched her like this, or even made her feel like this. Peter made her feel wanted, loved, like she was an actual person. She didn't care that she was giving herself to this boy, when as a Princess she should be waiting until after marriage. Twyla hated the idea of marriage, her friends Monroe and Camille had dreamily talked about their weddings and how magical they wanted them to be and Twyla couldn't understand why they were so eager to wed. To Twyla marriage was another sign of growing up, accepting more responsibilities, and she hated the thought of it. She was already forced into far too much responsibilities from such a young age due to what she was.

With Peter she let all thoughts of her royal status and everything that came with it , leave her mind. None of it was important and she didn't care about what the consequences of her actions would be. Right now the only thing she cared about, the only thing she wanted was Peter. Peter entered a third finger into Twyla and his other hand alternated from running down her body to tunneling into her golden locks as he kissed her. Twyla was hot and silky and ready to explode. Her breathing was erratic and her gasps were getting louder as she was nearing her orgasm. Peter curled his fingers and Twyla cried out as her body was rocked with her orgasm. Peter couldn't help but stare at the sight of her. She laid limply on the bed, her pearly white teeth biting down on her full lips, her eyes pinched shut, her cheeks flushed a deep rose red, shuddering slightly as she recovered.

Settling between her thighs Peter placed a gentle kiss on her nose.

"We can stop if you want to"

Twyla shook her head and Peter brushed the strands of her hair that had matted themselves against her sweaty skin, from her face.

"Are you sure?"

Twyla breathed out a yes and moved her hands to Peter's pants, giving him full confirmation. Her fingers trembled as she tried to remove his pants and in the end Peter ended up finishing the job himself. Resettling between her legs he looked up at Twyla seeing her nervously chewing her lip.

"Having second thoughts?"

He murmured and Twyla took a moment to arrange her thoughts. She knew it was going to hurt, but she didn't know how much and that worried her a little. Seeing the concern in her eyes Peter gently caressed her face brushing his hand down her cheek to sooth her. The action worked at calming her and she knew she was in safe hands. Wrapping her arms around Peter's neck, Twyla brought him down to her and kissed him. She broke away slightly so she could whisper against his lips.

"Be gentle"

Peter nodded, kissing her sweetly and tenderly. Twyla sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes welling up as he pushed through swiftly, wanting to lessen the pain.

"I'm sorry"

Peter whispered quietly kissing away her stray tears.

"It's okay, just give me a minute"

Peter nodded and waited for Twyla to give him the go ahead again, his eyes never leaving hers. Eventually Twyla shifted underneath him, wiggling her hips and letting out a delicate moan, giving Peter the green light.

Slowly Peter began to move inside her, each thrust making her whimper with pleasure just a bit louder each time. Twlya arched her back up and wrapped her arms tighter around Peter, pressing her skin against his, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Peter continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, going slow and gentle, at Twyla's request. It was taking all of his restraint to do so, he usually liked to play rough, but decided there was plenty of time for that, another day. Twyla began to shake underneath him and Peter hooked her leg around his hip making his thrusts deeper, and slightly quicker paced. Shouting out his name Twyla came hard every inch of her body throbbing. After a few more quick thrusts, Peter joined her in bliss, panting out Twyla's name. Sliding out of her he chuckled at the displeased whine that Twyla made and moved on the bed beside her. Twyla shuffled into him, resting her head on Peter's chest, contentedly listening to his heartbeat. Peter tucked the sheets around them both, and pressed a final sweet kiss on Twyla's forehead before the girl fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Well guys there you have it, review and let me know what you think of this chapter :) **  
**Till next time my lovelies x**


End file.
